The New Sanctuary
by Witch4
Summary: Post The Assault. The team meets 2 people from Jesse, Shalimar, & Adam's past, and their new Mutant X teammates. More to come. Rated M for mature scenes. Chapter 6 now up.
1. A Beginning to a New Beginning

The New Sanctuary-Chapter 1-A Beginning to a New Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mutant X characters created by Avi Arad. I do, however, "own" the characters I created out of my own odd mind (i.e. Kari Schneider, Mac Jameson, Fynn Jackson, and Beka Thompson), and the Santa Cruz Sanctuary.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What are we going to do about the homeless situation?" Brennan asked his three companions as they headed away from the rubble that was once the Dominion.  
"We head to California," Jesse answered.  
"Say what? What are we, wannabe actors?" Lexa asked.  
"No, Lex. But I'm serious! Remember when Adam and I left to go help some New Mutants in California?" Shal & Brennan nodded, "Well, we were starting up another Sanctuary. I know two of the mutants there, so we'll be safe."  
"Wait, there's another Sanctuary? Why didn't you tell us, Jess?" Lexa questioned.  
"Because, I didn't think you guys would believe me, or Adam for that matter. Now come on, we need to get to the 12th Street subway safehouse."  
And so the four friends headed towards the subway, each not knowing what this path had in store for them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---At the 12th Street Subway safehouse.---  
Brennan knocked on the secret door that opened to the safehouse.  
"Hey! Open up, it's us!" Brennan yelled into the discreatly hidden mic.  
"Who's 'us?'" a male voice answered.  
"It's Shalimar, Craig! Open the damn door!"  
A panel in the wall slid open, revealing a high tech foyer and two clearly relieved people.  
"Shal! Brennan! Jess! What are you guys doing here! And who's this?" the new mutant known as Craig said as he beckened the group in the door.  
"Shal! Where's Adam & Emma?" a young woman asked as she ushered the young adults into a sitting room.  
"This is Lexa Pierce. Emma's dead and Adam has been captured," Brennan flatly answered.  
The group sat in uncomfortable silence until Craig spoke up, "So, what are you guys doing here?"  
"We need help getting to the Santa Cruz safehouse. Miranda, do you think you could halp us find some transportation?" Jesse asked, diverting his question to the young woman.  
"Yeah, give me an hour. I should be able to find something for you guys."  
With that, she got up and walked to the computer terminal. Soon, she was telling them about a new mutant with the power to transport individuals or objects to specific places around the world. Jesse got up to read Miranda's info on the mutant.  
"Her name is Anneka. She's a psionic-molecular mix," Jesse said.  
"She has an airplane and should be able to take the four of you to Santa Cruz," Miranda added.  
"Think she'll be willing to help us?" Brennan asked.  
"She should," Craig said, having gotten up to go & read more on the mutant, "it says here that her company transports new mutants to safe houses all over the continent."  
"So what do you guys think?" Brennan asked. "Think we should ask her for help?"  
"I don't know about you guys, but I think any help is good," said Jesse.  
And so the team agreed to ask the mutant Anneka for help.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So this is Mutant X, huh?" Anneka Walker asked when she met the four friends.  
"Yes, and they need your help," Craig told her.  
And so Anneka listened patiently to the mutants' plight.  
"Yeah, I can transport the four of you," Anneka said. "Just give me an hour to get my plane ready."  
"Okay," the team-mates answered. 45 minutes later  
"Hey, Jess," Shalimar said as they were waiting for Anneka, "doesn't Kari live in Santa Cruz?"  
"Wait, who's Kari?" Brennan asked the molecular.  
"She's Jesse's ex," Shalimar answered for him.  
"Wait, Jess has an ex-girlfriend in California? Why didn't you tell me, man?"  
"Because I just didn't," Jesse said flatly to the elemental.  
Brennan was about to press further, but Anneka came in, interupting his train of thought. "All right, guys. Let's get going. We don't have a lot of time to get off the ground."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four hours later, the Piper Mirage airplane touched down at Watsonville Municipal Airport. The five passengers of the small plane got out and said their good-byes on the tarmat.  
"There's a safehouse about three miles from here. Or you can call Sanctuary," Anneka told them.  
"Thanks for the ride, Anneka," Shalimar said.  
"Yes, we'll call Sanctuary. Thank you for the ride," Lexa said automatically, wondering why Jesse was walking towards what appeared to be a locked hanger.  
"Hey, Jess!" Lexa called out to him. "What are you doing?"  
The three mutants followed their friend toward the hanger. "Shut up, guys. I'm trying to remember the access code," he said.  
"What do you mean, 'trying to remember'? Jess what the hell's going on?"  
Before Jess could answer Lexa's question, there was a beeping sound which was followed by the hissing of locks and Jess slowly slid the hanger door open four feet.  
"Welcome to the New Mutant Subway," Jesse answered.  
The four mutants walked in, with Jesse at the back so that he could close the hanger. As they neared the back of the building, lights turned on. The group neared what should have been the hanger wall, but were surprised when an elevator ascended from the floor.  
"Come, on," Jesse said, motioning for his friends to follow him into the elevator.  
When all four were inside the elevator, the doors closed and the group felt themselves descending a few hundred feet. When the doors opened, they were greeted with the sight of a subway train. Following Jesse's lead, the group boarded the train, and Jesse typed in coordinates.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---On the train.---  
"Okay, man, tell us what the hell is going on. I mean, I'm all for the whole cloak and daggar thing, but this is ridiculous. Where are we going?" Brennan asked his friend as the train slowly picked up speed.  
"Yeah, Jess. This is ridiculous. Where the hell are we going?" Brennan put in.  
"Okay," Jesse said. "We're going to Sanctuary. They'll know it's me and Shal when we get there."  
Brennan & Lexa exchanged looks.  
"Whatever, man," was Brennan's only comment. 


	2. Mutant X, Meet Mutant X Part 1

The New Sanctuary-Chapter 2-"Mutant X, Meet Mutant X"-Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mutant X characters created by Avi Arad. I do, however, "own" the characters I created out of my own odd mind (i.e. Kari Schneider, Mac Jameson, Fynn Jackson, and Beka Thompson), and the Santa Cruz Sanctuary.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Thirty minutes later.---  
  
Thirty minutes later, the four mutants felt the train begin to slow and found themselves in a wooded area. As they exited the train, which promptly left as soon as the last passenger had gotten off, they noticed by scent and by sound, that they were somewhere near the sea.  
"Jesse, where are we?" Lexa asked, startling everyone out of the enchantment the environment had left them in.  
"We're near Natural Bridges State Beach. See that cliff over there? That's where we need to go," Jesse said as he started for the cliff he had indicated earlier.  
With odd looks to each other, the others followed Jesse to the cliff. "So, why are we going to the cliff?" Shal asked as they neared the rock formation.  
Jesse didn't answer, instead he began trailing his hands over the rock, apparently looking for something. And with a triumphant ::click::, a key pad emerged from the stone. Jess quickly typed in a code, and waited as the door appeared and opened.  
"Okay, that was impressive," Brennan muttered as they followed Jesse through the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Inside Sanctuary---  
Inside the cliff, klaxons were sounding as three young adults quickly gathered around the computer moniters, one of their number obviously missing.  
Kari Schneider was in Sanctuary's Dojo area, trying to focus on calming her emotions, when she suddenly opened her eyes, stood up, and ran down the stairs to the computer area to join her comrades, the klaxons unnoticed by the petite blonde.  
"Mack! It's Jesse and Shalimar and their team!" she yelled to the fair young man seated at the computer moniter.  
"Are you sure? Yeah, you're sure," the young man said as he uploaded the pictures from the cameras positioned outside the stone wall.  
"Who're Jesse and Shalimar?" a young brunette woman asked as her feral senses kicked in, identifying that something was about to happen with her best friend.  
Kari ran down to where the doors to Sanctuary opened, once again trying to calm down her emotions before she went catotonic. She suddenly stopped short, her psionic abilities picking up thoughts and emotions that she knew had to be dealt with as soon as she had reprimanded the man she had once known as her savior.  
  
=Flashback-Five years earlier=  
"Stop that girl!" a rough male voice yelled into the night as half a dozen men in dark clothing chased after a young college student down the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk.  
People moved aside as the girl ran away from her pursuers, occasionally sending out psychic images, trying to divert there attention and sway their path. Just as she sent out another psychic image, the girl felt a large hand grab her arm and pull her into the shadows. The hand held onto her arm while another hand covered her mouth and a soft male voice whispered, "Shh. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, but only if you can stay quiet," the girl nodded, the man removed his hand, and whispering, "follow me," he pulled her into a dark car.  
"Who are you?" she questioned the two other people in the car, a young man and a middle-aged man.  
"My name is Adam Kane, Kari, " the older man answered, "and I believe you have met Jesse Kilmartin," the younger man nodded.  
"Okay, so the next questions are who were those goons who were chasing me, why were they chasing me, where are you taking me, and how do you know my name?"  
"In order, those people who were chasing you were GSAgents, they were chasing you because of your unique abilities as an almost full-fledged psionic, we are taking you to somewhere safe, and, just as the GSA knows who you are, so do we," the man who had introduced himself as Adam Kane finished.  
Ten minutes later, Jesse got up and, facing Kari, took two white disks out and attached them to her temples. "This might be disorienting. But don't worry, the blindness is only temporary. I'll remove them as soon as we get there," the younger man, Jesse, explained as Kari's vision went dark, putting her into a panic.  
The ride went on in silence for what seemed like an eternity to the young woman, when the car they were riding in finally stopped. When Jesse finally removed the white disks from her face, Kari saw that they were in a large, sparsely furnished room. "Welcome to Sanctuary," Adam said. "This is Shalimar Fox and Justin Corvier," the man said as a young blonde woman and a dark young man nodded. Adam continued, "Jesse, Shalimar, and Justin are just like you. All four of you are what we refer to as New Mutants. Jesse is what we call an intangibility-imperviousness molecular, Shalimar is feline feral, and Justin is a propulsion molecular-sonic elemental."  
"And what about me?" Kari asked the man.  
"Well, as I said earlier in the car, you are a psionic. But while most psionics have only one or two abilities, you seem to have every type of ability we have determinbe there to be, based on that show you displayed as you were being chased."  
And so the four older adults introduced Kari to what would later become her home. =End Flashback=  
  
Four quiet adults entered the Sanctuary, only to be met by a rather angry-looking blonde. "Jesse! Shalimar! Why aren't you trying to help Adam get free of the Creator?! Why are you here instead of there?!" she continued hasseling the young man and woman as the other five adults looked on.  
"What's going on?" Lexa asked Shal.  
"And you!" Kari had turned on Shalimar now, "Why didn't you insist on looking for him?!" by this time, Kari had unleashed her full anger on the two mutants.  
"We tried to, but it wasn't that easy, Kari!" Jesse tried to explain.  
"Kari! Maybe they have a good reason for not going after Adam," Mack calmly tried to get the psionic to calm down.  
Kari gave them all one last look before storming back to the Dojo to work off her anger and frustration.  
"What was that about?" the younger brunette asked.  
"That's what I'd like to know, Beka. Well, guys? Care to explain what has got our resident psionic in such a fury?" Mack asked.  
"It's a long story, Mack," Jesse said to him.  
"We've got time," was Mack's answer.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More to come! Please review! Very much appreciated! 


	3. Mutant X, Meet Mutant X Part 2

The New Sanctuary-Chapter 3-"Mutant X, Meet Mutant X"-Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mutant X characters created by Avi Arad. I do, however, "own" the characters I created out of my own odd mind (i.e. Kari Schneider, Mac Jameson, Fynn Jackson, and Beka Thompson), and the Santa Cruz Sanctuary.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=Previously=  
..."Why didn't you insist on looking for him?!" by this time, Kari had unleashed her full anger on the two mutants.  
  
"We tried to, but it wasn't that easy, Kari!" Jesse tried to explain.  
  
"Kari! Maybe they have a good reason for not going after Adam," Mac calmly tried to get the psionic to calm down.  
  
Kari gave them all one last look before storming back to the Dojo to work off her anger and frustration.  
  
"What was that about?" the younger brunette asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know, Beka. Well, guys? Care to explain what has got our resident psionic in such a fury?" Mac asked.  
  
"It's a long story, Mac," Jesse said to him.  
  
"We've got time," was Mac's answer. =And now, back to our story...=  
"Yesterday afternoon, we went into the Dominion's headquarters to save Jesse and Lexa," Brennan began, looking rather sheepishly at the direction the angry young psionic, Kari, had disappeared to. "Shouldn't you go see if she's okay?" he asked the other Mutant X.  
"She'll be fine," the dark young man said to him, "Please continue your story."  
"We went in looking for answers, and that's how we found out about the Creator," Lexa continued, "We found out that Adam is the clone of the Creator, who, apparently, was responsible for Adam's creating us (new mutants)."  
Shalimar continued where her friend had left off, "Adam rigged the the Helix to blow, causing the Dominion's headquarters to go boom. We don't know where Adam is..."  
"Which is why I suggested we come here. I know Kari has the potential to track him, but I don't know how willing she'll be, given the scolding we just got," Jesse finished.  
"She's been having a hard time controlling her emotions as of late. And we've all been having trouble controlling our powers. We know they're growing, we're just not sure to what extent," Mac said.  
"I guess we're going to have to help each other," Brennan said.  
"That's what it's starting to look like," Beka said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=In the Dojo.=  
Kari programmed the Dojo's hologram to a battle setting. As the program started up, a dozen bad guys started to cirlce her. Using the only part of her powers that she had inherited solely from her feral father, she made quick work of the holograms. The program then turned to a Japanese garden with calming sounds coming to her ears. She gracefully sat down and began to meditate, allowing her emotions to subside while she let the peaceful environment of the hologram to slide over her, calming her and her wild emotions. She soon began remembering her first meeting with her oldest and most trusted friend from her team, Mac Jameson.  
  
=Flashback-5 years ago, 3 months later.=  
Kari was working out in the Dojo. By working with Shalimar, it was discovered that Kari also had some feral genes, courtesy of her father who was a canine feral. Adam and Jesse come in, talking about a new mutant they were tracking.  
Adam came up into the Dojo. "Kari, Shalimar, we're going after a new mutant." The two young women followed Adam down the stairs and to a set of computer consoles where two young men were talking.  
"His name is Mack Jameson. From what I could get out of my contacts, he's a molecular like our Jesse," the darker of the two said as he slapped the blonde man on the shoulder.  
"But he's not like me, Justin," the man said to his friend. He continued at seeing the blank looks from the two women, "He's got intangibility, invisibility, and chromatic abilities, Adam. He'll definitely make a great addition to the team."  
"But that's only if he agrees to join, right?" Shalimar asked.  
"That's right. Jesse, Justin, have either of you gotten a location on our new friend?"  
"He's at the Boardwalk. Adam, should I come since we're both moleculars?"  
"That would be my thinking," he answered. =Ten minutes later.=  
"Is that Mack?" Shal asked Jesse as the group approached a young fair- haired man.  
"Yep. That's Mr. Jameson," Justin answered.  
The group approached the young man, when suddenly Adam stopped them and instructed Kari to go talk to him.  
"Why me?"  
"Because you're closer to his age..."  
"And we're not?" Shalimar asked.  
"And she's at the university with him," Adam finished.  
"Okay, her goes nothing," Kari said as she went up to him and began to talk.  
Five minutes later, there was a commotion as a dozen men in dark suits began running towards the two. "Get him out of there!" Adam said through the comlinks.  
"We're on it, Adam!" Shalimar answered quickly as her eyes glowed gold and she and the guys jumped into action.  
Jesse got Kari and Mack out of the way, turning hard-as-rock when the weapons were aimed at them. Not wanting to let any of the action be wasted, Kari and Mack both got ready to fight when suddenly, the men ran away.  
"Huh, that was weird. Anyone care on explaining what just happened here?" Justin asked as he came towards the three.  
"Let's get out of here!" Kari said as she led Mack away from the Boardwalk.  
"What's going on?" Mack asked as he was led to a waiting car.  
"We'll explain on the way," Jesse said. =End flashback.=  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=In the common area.=  
Meanwhile, Jesse was explaining to everyone why there were two Mutant X's. "So you see, Adam thought it best for there to be a team on each side of the country. That's why there are two teams."  
"Okay, so we're supposed to work together on this. What about the little spectacle we witnessed back at the door," Brennan inquired.  
"She'll cool down in a while. In the meantime, I think it would be best if we all got some sleep," The dark young man, who had been introduced to them as Fynn Jackson, said.  
"I agree. You guys have had it rough. Let's see what tomorrow brings," Mack said.  
The group agreed. As they were all going to the rooms that had been assigned to them, Mack called Jesse back, "I don't think you should get very close to Kari at the moment, Jess. I think it would be best if you stayed away from her as much as you can. I don't want to see her get hurt," and with that said, he left for his room.  
  
=Flashback-5 years ago, 4 weeks later.=  
"Why do you guys have to go back to Stormking Mountain?" Mack asked as he, Justin, and Kari sat in the kitchen with Adam, Jesse, and Shalimar.  
"I just think it would be best. The GSA is going in full force there, from what our sources have said, and I think we should be there to stop them. Besides, the three of you have been doing extremely well. I'm sure you will make a good conductor for the Underground, Justin. And you two are amazingly strong and have excelled in using your gifts. We're leaving on good terms with bad news, but if either team ever needs any help, the others will be there to help. It's up to the three of you to help mutants get to freedom and start new lives. We'll leave in the morning," and with that, Adam got up and left the kitchen for the lab.  
"Well, I guess that's it then," Shal said as she began o clean up her place.  
"Yeah. I guess it is," Justin said.  
Before anyone else could say anything to her, Kari got up and fled to her own private Sanctuary, her room. Our room, she thought dismally as she collapsed on the bed.  
"Kari!" Jesse called into the room through the closed door. He had left the kitchen right after her. "Kari! Let me in! I'll walk through the door!"  
  
"Go away!" she called back, crying her heart out on the bed where they had first made love. The bed they had shared for almost four months.  
Jesse phased through the door and came to the bed. Sitting down next to his lover, he gently rubbed her back and let her cry. Noticing the soothing motion was helping her, Jesse began to massage her back. This elicited a small moan from the psionic. Noticing this, Jesse became very much aware of his body's response to her moan. Noticing that the massage had stopped, Kari sat up and saw the bulge that was becoming much more noticable through his pants.  
She suddenly became aware of her need for his body and, before Jesse knew what was happening, the young woman had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and was slowly caressing his growing erection through the fabric of his boxers. He grabbed her hands and crushed his lips angainst hers, hungrily, wanting to taste her mouth for what might be the last time.  
They hurriedly helped each other out of their clothes. Forgetting everything but each other, they made love for the last time four times that night, their genetically-advanced DNA helping the process. Satiated, they fell asleep in each other's arms for the last time.  
Early the next morning, Jesse woke up and was met by the sight of Kari, asleep in his arms. He smiled and went back to sleep, a smile on his face and dreams of the woman he loved in his head. =End flashback.= 


	4. The Message

The New Sanctuary-Chapter 4-The Message

Mack's Room

"Come in!" Mack called out to the person on the other side of the door.

"Hey, what'd you say to Jesse?" Kari interrogated as she came into the room.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that BS! I want to know! Now!" Mack could feel the air getting warmer as the psionic got angrier by the minute.

"Okay! I told him to keep his distance from you. I know what will happen if you get too emotionally attached to him. You were a wreck when he left!"

"I was only a 'wreck' as you put it because you & Justin were, too! Or are you forgetting what happens when I'm around people who can't control their emotions?"

The molecular could feel the air getting warmer by the minute Remember, Mac, it's all in your head. She's just making you think it's getting hot in here. , and before Kari could do anything she might regret, he apologized. "Look, Kari, I'm sorry. Okay? But it's true. You were a wreck. We all were. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Calming down, Kari looked at her "brother" and decided to tell her what she had sensed when she had approached the older new-mutants.

"Jesse and Shalimar are in love."

"With each other?"

"Of course with each other!" Kari said sarcastically.

"Stop playing the sarcasm card and tell me!"

"Jesse and Lexa-"

"The brunette?"

"Yeah."

"She's hot. I always did say that Jesse had good taste in women." His remark was greeted with three pillows being thrown at his head. "What?"

Kari rolled her eyes and continued, "Yes, Jesse is in love with her, and she with him, but they're being a bit stubborn."

"Jesse Kilmartin is being stubborn?"

"Yep."

"And what about Shal? Can I take a wild guess and say that she's with the other guy? What's his name? Brennen?"

"Yeah. And they're pretty serious."

"Wait, Kari, you're not thinking of playing with their emotions, are you?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not _that_ immature!"

"But you do admit that you are immature!" This remark was also greeted with a face full of pillows. "Hey! What was that for?"

Her glare was a good enough answer for him. "Okay, okay."

She got up from the bed and turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"There's a message coming in."

His curious look at her was answered by Beka's "Guys, you might want to get up here."

Kari & Mac hurried out of his room & ran to the computer area. "What's up?" Fynn asked.

"I just picked up on Adam's signal."

"I thought you said it was a message," Mac said to Kari.

"It is a message," Beka answered for Kari. "I think the Creator is one that's sending out the signal."

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked.

"Adam is a clone of the Creator, right?" Lexa nodded. "Well, theoretically, that means that he might know how to send the signal." Beka started to furiously type. The group was soon greeted with a message from the Creator.

"Hello Mutant X and Mutant X." The eight adults gave each other funny looks. "Yes, I know that there are two teams. I'm just calling to tell you that you might want to stop thinking about rescuing Adam, since he won't be going anywhere in the near future." They were greeted with the sight of an unconscious Adam.

"No!"

The Creator laughed maniacally and continued, "As I said, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon. So, if I were you, I'd give up the idea. Good-bye." He ended his transmission with another maniacal laugh.

"No! Get back here!" Shalimar screamed.

"It's no use, Shal," Jesse said. "It was a recorded transmission. There's no way he would have heard or seen us."

"But we have to get him back!"

"There is no way. You heard him."

"There might just be a way," Kari said. "Lexa, how well do you know your way around the Dominion?"

"What?"

"How well do you know your way around the Dominion," she repeated.

"He's not being held in the Dominion. The Creator took him somewhere else."

"I know that. I was simply wondering if Lexa here knows her way around all of the Dominion sites."

"There are more?" Shalimar asked.

"There are hundreds. But I only know a few," she answered. "Why?"

"Didn't she already answer that?"

"I think I know where Adam is being held."

Well? What do you think? Reviews are welcome!


	5. A Way to Find Adam

The New Sanctuary-Chapter 5-A Way to Find Adam

_Previously_

"He's not being held in the Dominion. The Creator took him somewhere else."

"I know that. I was simply wondering if Lexa here knows her way around all of the Dominion sites."

"There are more?" Shalimar asked.

"There are hundreds. But I only know a few," she answered. "Why?"

"Didn't she already answer that?"

"I think I know where Adam is being held."

"You do? Where?" Brennen asked the psionic.

"There are several Dominion sites in California, specifically in Silicon Valley," she started. "It's a science geek's heaven. Computer and biological technology are really big sources of income. I think the Creator is holding him somewhere in the Valley."

Kari began typing furiously, locating the appropriate map. When she had finished, the satellite aerial view they saw showed large red dots. "Those dots are businesses held by the Dominion," she told them.

"How did you get that?"

"Since we're near Silicon Valley, we're able to get into various networks. These companies have public stocks, so it was easy to get in," Beka answered.

"But I thought the Dominion had a thing about science," Brennen said.

"They do, but if what they're saying is true. These companies give them the chance to do business in public without having to worry about being shut down," Lexa told him.

"So, how exactly are we going to get Adam out? We don't even know where he's being held!"

"That's easy. The rings we all wear are keyed to our DNA, right? Well, the computers here have our DNA logged in. It's not as exact as tracking with the rings, but it works if we're looking for something specific," Mack explained.

"And since the Creator has the same DNA as Adam, we should be able to find him," Beka finished.

"So, what you're saying is that it's easier to find Adam because you'd be looking for two identical DNA signatures?"

"Exactly."

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review! 


	6. More Explanations & a Whole Lot of Nothi

The New Sanctuary-Chapter 6-More Explanations and a Whole Lot of Nothing

I have finally written a new chapter! Yay!

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Shalimar yelled in frustration as she leapt from her chair at the computer.

"What's ridiculous?" Brennen asked the feral as he handed her a steaming mug.

"We've been searching for three weeks and the computer still hasn't located him or the Creator!"

"That would be because it has to go through _thousands_ of DNA signatures and look for one specifically," Beka explained to the elder new mutants.

"As I recall, you said that it would be easy to find them."

"Yes, but you wouldn't believe how many people in Silicon Valley have the same background markers that makes up our DNA."

"Not to mention someone figured out what we were doing a few days into the search," Mack added as he and Fynn walked in, carrying what appeared to be toolboxes.

Noticing the confused look of the blonde feral in front of him, Fynn explained, "The Helix took some damage when Jesse and Beka did the surveillance flight yesterday."

"I see; and where were the others when this happened?" Brennen asked.

Since the older Mutant X team had shown up, the two teams had been pairing off to search for their missing leader and surrogate "Father."

"Well, you and I were working on breaking into that biotech company's computer; Kari and Lexa were calling up contacts that have no direct connections to the Creator; and Mack and Shalimar were tracking all of us," Fynn explained.

"And we all came up with nothing," Jesse said as he, Lexa, and Beka entered the room.

"So, where's Kari?" Jesse asked.

"She got a call from some guy named Justin about an hour ago," Brennen said.

"What was he calling about?"

"He wouldn't say."

"Sounds like Justin."

* * *

Okay, so like the chapter title says, there are more explanations (though they're not that great) and a whole of nothing. 


End file.
